


Please your Daddy

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Daddy Kink, I want to change that, M/M, So have this gay smut I wrote, There is a distinct lack of takushin on this website, You Have Been Warned, as in collar and leash kinky, shin is only an h away from sin, warning this is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: "They're the gayest out of all of us. This happens all the time" ~Casper, 2k16





	Please your Daddy

"They're at it again, aren't they?" Seyoung asked, sighing heavily

Sangmin nodded and turned the volume on the tv up, trying to drown out the loud moans coming from the room down the corridor.

"I'm going to make them pay for that room to be soundproofed. I've had enough of listening to them bang every other hour." Casper said, sighing and leaning back in his chair, trying to focus on his book instead of the furious sounds of skin hitting skin.

"Or they can pay for a dorm for the rest of us," Sangmin muttered as a slap and a loud cry was heard from the other room "And maybe some crutches for Takuya. I'm surprised he can still walk, let alone dance."

"At least we have a reason to shut him up when he's whining in practice." Casper sighed, looking over at Yongseok who had just walked in with large headphones on, which were blasting music.

"Hyungs, let's go out somewhere. If I hear the word "Daddy" once more I'm going toss myself out the window." The maknae complained

"Yeah, let's give them some privacy. Not like they need it anyway. They'd fuck in front of us given half a chance." Seyoung huffed and walked out of the front door

\--------------------------

Takuya whined softly under his breath as feather-light kisses were placed along his neck, Shin's lips barely touching him, nowhere near the harsh biting and sucking he has become accustomed too "Daddy, please." he whimpered, before grinding down on the cock buried in his ass

"Be patient, baby, I'm enjoying myself," Shin said softly, grabbing Takuya's hair to tilt his head to the side and expose more of his neck, kissing every square inch that he can reach.

"But Daddy!" Takuya whined again, desperately needing more stimulation, his cock red and hard against his stomach, tapping against it every time he moved, leaving him with a sticky patch of precum across his abdomen.  

"If you aren't going to behave, I'll have to collar you again. And you know that leaves marks on you. Do you want everyone seeing just what your Daddy does to you, hm?" Shin asked, voice soft and level as he warned Takuya.

"Yes if it means you'll finally fuck me properly!" Takuya said, trying to bounce himself on Shin's cock, but was promptly lifted off it and sat down on the bed, still pouting. He watched Shin as he pulled out a black box from under the bed, and from within that box, a black leather collar and a leash. Takuya knew that the collar only came out when Shin thought he was being disobedient and was getting a punishment. He gulped and looked down, feeling guilty

"Get on your hands and knees, facing the mirror," Shin ordered, stood beside the bed and swinging the leash in his hand. Takuya did as he was told, and looked up at the mirror they had on the opposite wall, just big enough so Takuya could see what was going on behind him. At the moment he could see himself, red faced and sweating slightly, hair sticking to his forehead as he panted softly in need. He watched Shin fasten the collar around his neck and the slight jerk of his head when it caught his Adam's apple, the way Shin pulled his head up once he'd clipped the leash to the collar so he could see himself better. "Do you see that baby? How pretty you look when you're collared for me?" Takuya nodded in response, pushing his ass back so he could try and grind on Shin again. "Be patient," Shin repeated, "You'll get your fuck soon enough. Let your Daddy enjoy himself too."

Shin knelt in front of Takuya, his cock inches from the younger's lips. Shin tugged on the lead and pulled Takuya down, making him brush his lips against the head of his cock, making Shin shiver slightly at the sensation. "You know what to do. Suck." Shin ordered, and Takuya happily opened his mouth and leant forward, starting to bob his head on Shin's cock. He had done this so many times he knew just how Shin liked it without being told how to do it, hollowing out his cheeks and following along the vein with his tongue, up to the head and pressing the slit with his tongue before letting his head drop again, extremely glad he had no gag reflex. Shin loved the feeling of his cock down Takuya's throat, and Takuya was all too happy to oblige, deep throating him until his nose pressed against the soft skin of Shin's abdomen and the sparse hair there. Shin began groaning, keeping his grip tight and the leash taut. 

The collar dug into Takuya's throat every time he moved and it restricted his airflow a little, but he didn't mind, knowing he'd have the ring of pretty red marks around his neck that he loved so much. Loved stroking his hands over them and feeling the slight sting of where the skin had been rubbed too much, loved seeing them every time he walked past a mirror and remembering how he got them. Shin used the collar and leash as a punishment, but to Takuya, it was more of a reward.

Shin tossed his head back as Takuya sucked his cock, groaning and panting, a mix of profanities and praise escaping his lips. Takuya knew just what he liked, and he could never be more grateful than he already was, having his beautiful baby so eager to choke himself on his cock. Shin could not possibly be described as small, and the first time Takuya insisted on deep throating him he was worried that he'd hurt himself, but he soon pushed that out of his mind every time he saw Takuya so eager and happy, and he couldn't deny the fact that Takuya was wonderful with his mouth, knowing how to use everything to his advantage. It had become a game to the younger, trying to see how quickly he could get his Daddy to cum using only his mouth. However, Shin didn't want to cum down Takuya's throat today and pulled out of his mouth, making the younger boy whine sadly, enjoying the feeling of his Daddy's cock in his mouth, the weight on his tongue and the stretch of his lips.

"Get on your hands and knees" Shin ordered, moving behind Takuya so he could see them both in the mirror. Takuya did as he was told, and felt Shin part his legs before spanking him, making Takuya cry out, not having expected the blow. "Fuck, I love your ass so much. It was such a waste when you were convinced you'd be able to top me. Someone with an ass as beautiful as yours needs to be fucked."

Takuya grew red from the praise as he got into position, enjoying the smarting feeling in his ass "Daddy, please. You haven't fucked me properly at all yet. I've been a good boy for you, haven't I? Haven't I?" Takuya begged, cock achingly hard and desperate for release ever since Shin had made him sit on his cock whilst he kissed him

"Yes baby, you have been. And you'll get your reward very soon, baby, I promise." Shin said, rubbing what was left of his precum over the head on his cock and then, slowly, slowly, pushing into Takuya, making the younger man whimper softly. Pleasure sparked through Takuya's body, sending jolts of electricity straight to his cock. Shin knew Takuya would only need a little time to adjust, as he'd fingered him earlier to stretch him, and quickly began thrusting into him. Takuya began moaning and grinding his hips back onto Shin's cock every time Shin pulled back, not wanting his cock out of him for even a moment, wanting to be filled up, and fucked so hard he could feel it for days. Shin was so gentle and calm when he could be seen, but as soon as he and Takuya were alone, he was rough and dominating, making Takuya dizzy with lust from just a glance of his hand against his skin.

Shin gripped Takuya's hips tightly, hard enough to form bruises as he fucked the taller boy, the sound of skin on skin, moans, and groans filling the air. The room smelt of sweat and sex but Shin hardly noticed, only focusing on the beautiful boy beneath him and the wonderful sounds he was making. He didn't care if their members could hear them, he just wanted Takuya as loud as possible. Takuya, however, was doing that without prompting, knowing of Shin's kink for sound and just how much his moans turned him on. 

Takuya's mind began to go hazy as the pleasure nearly overwhelmed him, only being able to focus on the rhythmic pounding of Shin's cock in his ass. His arms soon gave out underneath him and he fell down into the sheets, now face down, ass up. Shin thrust into him a few more times before Takuya cried out much louder than he had before "Yes, yes right there, oh, God yes, Daddy!" Shin had hit his prostate dead on, leaving Takuya a whimpering, moaning mess beneath him, clenching around him, desperately wanting his Daddy to cum soon. Takuya could feel his own orgasm building, the familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt so, so good, until it all came to a point and Takuya cried out and came hard over the bed sheets beneath him.

Shin groaned at Takuya came around him, the tensing of his muscles euphoric, and he nearly came there and then, but he had a much better idea. He pulled out of Takuya, much to the younger boy's dismay, and flipped him over, straddling his chest before furiously stroking his cock. Takuya understood what was going on and opened his mouth, eager for Shin to cum on his face and in his mouth. He craned his neck upwards and licked along the underside of Shin's cock, and that finished the older man. Takuya's head fell down as shin came on his face and in his mouth just like he'd wanted him to. Cum landed across his nose, cheeks, and chin, and Takuya did his best to try and lick as much of it off as he could.

Shin unclipped the collar from around Takuya's neck and lay it and the leash on the nightstand, instead he picked up a cloth and a cup of water he'd placed there in preparation. He got Takuya to lie back against the pillows and began cleaning him up, washing away the cum and sweat that had previously covered him. Takuya was a little dazed, only watching what Shin was doing as the hormones rushing around his body had left him tired and lost for words. Shin placed the cloth and water down and then lay next to Takuya, kissing his forehead. "I love you, baby, you know that?"

Takuya nodded, a faint smile on his face as he sleepily mumbled: "love you too Daddy."

"Get some sleep baby, you'll need it." Shin kissed Takuya's forehead again and Takuya curled into him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head in his chest. Shin smiled and began playing with Takuya's hair until the younger boy was lulled to sleep.


End file.
